


Podfic: Hands-On

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a completely practical thing. Then it became a habit. Then it became … more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Hands-On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands-On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576949) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



This story was prompted by this photo:

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?g6z72uq7116tgb7)


End file.
